Cellular wireless networks may be used as a platform for Internet of Things (IoT) connectivity, which may also be referred to as Cellular-based IoT (CIoT). The extensive footprint, high reliability, and security features of wireless cellular networks can be ideal for servicing IoT devices.
Many IoT devices perform relatively infrequent small data transmissions. IoT devices may generally be characterized as using low bandwidth and non-urgent communications. IoT devices may include sensor devices (e.g., a temperature sensor, a utility meter reading device, etc.) that are designed to take a measurement and then upload the measurement.
To the operator of the cellular network, IoT devices can present challenges to the operation of the network. Compared to “standard” User Equipment (UE) devices, such as cellular telephones for use by human users, IoT devices may have little impact on the core portion of the cellular network and a relatively higher impact to the Radio Access Network (RAN) portion of the cellular network. For example, a low bandwidth IoT device may frequently attach, and detach from the RAN, but yet transmit relatively little user data.